


Of Pure Intentions

by VictoriaWitch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angel of Death!Ushijima, Angels, Angst, Breeding Kink, Demons, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Violence, Mentions of Rape, Monsters, Non explicit rape, Reader Insert, Reapers, Size Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, briefly, female insert - Freeform, reaper!reader - Freeform, we know Ushi has one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaWitch/pseuds/VictoriaWitch
Summary: Ushijima Wakatoshi is the Angel of Death. You are his human girlfriend, turned Reaper in a fit of revenge. After months at each other’s throat, the two of you come to realize your feelings for each other.It takes a particularly hard day of soul collecting for Ushijima’s guilt to set in.For the Yagami Yato Writing Event! Halloween edition.Discord server name: VictoriaWitch#0059
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: Halloween Edition 2020





	Of Pure Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to read my fic “Darkest Desires,” it goes hand-in-hand with this fic and explains the prior turmoil between Ushijima and reader.

Slipping from the plush bed and sea of blankets, you hiss as your feet touch the cold, marble floor. You would never understand how the contrast of his furnace hot skin was never affected by the nipping floor of white and gray, the sensation of it against the soles of your feet sending shivers across your shoulders. Scurrying around the king size bed, you find your slippers at the foot of it and quickly slide into them, eager for a reprieve from the icy ground. Passing a fleeting glance to the nightstand clock, you half debate crawling back into bed. The thick, gray velvet comforter and warm, silky black sheets call to you like a siren song, coaxing you back to a restless slumber. 

Begrudgingly, you shake your head, freeing the idea from your mind. Rarely do the two of you have days off that align and you would be damned before you let sleep restrict any of your time from him. 

Scampering into the adjoining bathroom, you snag your robe off the back of the door and quickly throw it on. His is still hanging, rarely touched by the behemoth of a man. You question the point of him buying one, knowing he’d never use it as the thick material made him overheat with ease. Still, you smile, shaking your head at the memory of the day you got them. You had been so excited to find a robe that fit his dark elegance, it was impossible for him to tell you ‘no.’ Funny how the two of you had gone from bitter enemies to the sweetest of lovers in a matter of months. 

Dreadful, grueling months of resentful partnership and bitter, heart breaking discoveries of the truth. But all the mournful darkness lead to the most beautiful of relationships. One you would never take for granted. 

**~*~*~*~*~**

_ “Ushi, I’m telling you, she’s keeping something from you!” He remains unfazed by the way your pitch raises, eyes flashing with a hint of irritability and impatience with his refusal to accept your claim. Ushijima folds his hands together neatly, resting them against the top of his desk as he silently mulls over your words.  _

_ “What makes you so sure?”  _

_ You want to scream at him, but you know it won’t do any good. Taking a deep breath and rubbing your hands down the side of your face, you take a moment to collect yourself. You want him to see the truth. You  _ **_need_ ** _ him to, for his own sake, if nothing else. “Your father was an Angel, correct?” _

_ “Correct.” _

_ “He had white wings, right?”  _

_ “As Angels do, yes.” _

_ “Your mother is also an Angel, no?”  _

_ “She is.”  _

_ Your focus homes in on his olive stare, “what color are her wings?”  _

_ “I have never seen them,” he answers honestly, tone flat and devoid of any sign of picking up on the subtle hint you’re trying to drop.  _

_ “Ushi, listen to me, please.” You finally take a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk, resisting the urge to reach over and grab his hands in yours. “Angels all have white wings. Demons and The Fallen have black. What color are yours?”  _

_ Taking it to mean you have forgotten, he allows his span of feathers to sprout from his back. They’re enormous, his wingspan double his height. Most importantly, they are not white. His wings are the color of ash and smoke, impure and tainted with a truth he has long overlooked. A balance between the pristine pearl shade his father dawned and the inky appendages his mother undoubtedly sprouts. “She’s Fallen, Ushi. She has been since before you. I’m telling you, it was her.”  _

_ “Why would she? What did she have to gain from killing our fathers?” He doesn’t refute your earlier assumption, but his skepticism is palpable.  _

_ All you can offer is a shrug, “I guess that’s something we need to ask her.” You have theories on why she sent a demon to murder your father, how the effects of her nefarious plan would snowball and lead to the downfall of her husband. They meant nothing, though. What truly mattered was the truth.  _

**~*~*~*~*~**

“Good mor-“ you sputter over your chipper greeting, skidding to a stop across the marble floors of the kitchen as you spot Ushijima seated at the island. He’s dressed in a dark gray button-up shirt, the sleeves rolled to expose his muscular forearms. His built legs are clad in pitch black dress pants that perfectly match the same abyss color of his perfectly done tie.  _ He’s dressed for work _ , you note to yourself rather bitterly. Today was supposed to be your day off together. “Toshi, why are you dressed like that?” 

“For work,” he answers simply, a dark brow rising in question. 

“We’re off today, remember?” 

Ushijima takes a final sip from the hot tea he had in front of him before answering you, “we have off from the hospital. We still have other duties to take care of.” 

“Toshi,” you pout, shuffling up behind him to throw your arms around his neck, chin resting against his shoulder. “I thought we were going to spend some  _ quality time  _ together today.” 

“We will, Honey. Later.” He unravels your arms from around him, slipping off the chair to stand in front of you, “Angel duties come first.” The pout his words form across your lips make him smirk. His hand comes up, gripping your throat until your head swims with delight. Leaning down, his lips ghost over your ear, “then I’ll play with my naughty little slut.” 

The moan his words elicit are cut off, coming out as nothing more than a sigh due to the pressure around your neck. Ushijima releases you, pressing a chaste kiss to your temple, “good. Go get dressed, we have work to do.” 

You smirk, lustfully racking over his sculpted back as he carries his empty cup to the sink, “yes, sir.” The nickname makes him tense, the fabric of his shirt pulling taunt across his shoulders. Feigning innocence, you giggle before making your way back to the bedroom to change into something more suitable for reaping souls. A business casual jumpsuit, black with white pinstripes. Dark and sleek, the perfect match for Ushijima’s similar style. With your back towards the bedroom door, enamored with the sight of a fox bouncing through the fog that floats across the backyard of your shared home. A mischievous creature you had been trying to lure in. A Kitsune on your side would be useful, a sly messenger that could monitor the living, dead, and everything in between. 

So enraptured by the lively spirit, you don’t notice Ushijima enter the bedroom. He roves over your figure from the back, a smirk pulling at his lips as he lands on the shape of your full bottom that makes your jumpsuit put in a little extra work to stay threaded together. He slips behind you, silent as the dead of night, one of his massive hands wrapping around your throat as the other grips your hip, dragging you until you’re pulled flush against him. “Toshi,” you gasp as his hand slides from your hip to rub your clit through your clothes. He answers with a kiss to the soft spot between your neck and shoulder, gently nipping at the skin to make you mewl. 

His fingers circle your sensitive bud with practiced precision, able to find it in the blink of an eye even through the two layers hiding you from his direct touch. “Toshi,” you whine, grabbing his wrist in a futile effort to make him stop. You can already feel the heat in your lower stomach building, especially when you feel the tent in his pants brush against the small of your back. It’s moments like this that make you remember just how much larger the man is compared to you. “I just got changed.”

“You were so upset just a few minutes ago,” he teases, hot breath fanning against the crook of your neck. “I thought I’d be nice and make you feel good before we head out.” 

You moan his name, head dropping backwards to rest against the solid muscle of his body. His fingers increase in pace and pressure, quickly begging to fray the knot in your core. “I-I’ll have to change again, Toshi!” 

Ushijima chuckles, tutting at your concern as he shakes his head from side to side. “I don’t think so. You wanted to be such a brat about having to work today,” he can feel how your body begins to shake and quiver in his hold, your orgasm on the brink of release. He squeezes against the side of your throat more intensely, your vision swimming in response. “Cum for me, honey.” The deep timber of his command sends you over the edge, a muffled shriek sounding out as you cream around nothing. He slowly releases your throat, gently rubbing at your throbbing clit to work you down from your high until your whimpering from his touch. “Good girl. But,” he finds your hip once more, using the leverage to twist your body around so that you're now facing him. He chuckles, feeling the damp spot slowly seeping through your panties and tainting the crotch of your jumpsuit, “as punishment for being a child this morning, you’ll sit in your mess until we get home.” 

“Wakatoshi,” you cry, eyes wide with a plea for him to allow you to clean yourself up. Your thighs are a sticky mess, your release coating your panties and making them cling to your folds uncomfortably. He just chuckles, dark and deep, satisfied with your displeasure before placing a chaste kiss against your forehead. You know he won’t cave, and with a small pout, you accept the punishment as law. 

**~*~*~*~*~**

“You know, there are  _ other  _ places we can go to Reap,” you whisper, as if the living souls in the room can hear you. Ushijima knows better than to believe your reluctance lies with being in a hospital on your day off. He says nothing, attention wavering from the tiny heap on the white bed to where your focus is locked. Oikawa stands in the corner of the hospital room, hands balled in fists so tight his knuckles are as white as his lab coat. He didn’t deal with children, his heart couldn’t handle the thought of losing a patient so young. You knew he constantly thought of his nephew, especially whenever he got caught up listening to Iwaizumi vent about a particularly difficult case in the Peds unit. But this was a special case, a child brought to plastics for skin grafting after a gruesome fire. You remember him telling you about it, that a grease fire had broken out in the kitchen and when the parents ran to grab a fire extinguisher, the child thought she was helping by throwing water on the flames. There was no way she knew what would happen, too young to understand not all fires can be smothered out with liquid. He had voiced his concern for her ability to recover, but after a week, she seemed to be pulling through. 

Given the appearance you and Ushijima were making in the shadows of the dim room, you knew she took a hard decline at some point. As much as your heart ached for the girl and her parents, who you desperately wanted to console and tell them they weren’t at fault, you can’t take your eyes off your best friend. You can see his shoulders heaving, fighting with everything in him to keep from breaking down in front of his patient’s parents. He doesn’t want to make their own grief even worse by seeing the doctor of their child crumble. 

“Who are you?” A tiny voice asks, forcing your head to snap towards the bed. A child stands at the foot of the bed, oblivious to the sound of her heart rate flatlining in the background and the way sobs of distress finally flood the room. She looks nothing like the child tucked under the covers; her skin clear of any damage, dark brown locks falling in pin straight strands to her shoulders. Her wide, dark almond orbs full of curiosity and life. 

“I’m (Name),” you introduce before pointing to Death, “and this is Wakatoshi. We’re here to take you home.” You feign a somber frown, forcing out a meek smile instead, “you’re new home, I mean.” 

She finally turns around, watching her parents sob over her lifeless body. Her head tilts to the side, brows creasing with obvious confusion. “Is- is that me?” 

“It is,” Ushijima answers, voice softer than normal. On a daily basis, neither of you fair well with children. Ushijima is terrified that his towering height and wide build will scare them. You have never had much experience with children, the only one you ever interacted with being Oikawa’s nephew. That trepidation always seems to melt away the second you are tasked with collecting the soul of a child, though. Both of meeting the task with insurmountable grace and strength. 

“My parents, are- are they-“

“They’ll hurt for a while, probably forever,” you answer her honestly, able to read her concern for them easily. “But they’ll have each other to lean on, and although it hurts to lose someone they love so much, they’ll know you’re safer. Somewhere that the pain doesn’t hurt you so much anymore.” 

She looks down as she flexes her fingers, watching as the limbs move in free, fluid motions. “I couldn’t move,” she says almost absentmindedly, “I tried to, I really did. But every time, I-“

“We know,” Ushijima crouches down to her height, his thumb gently sweeping under her eye to wipe the tear that had started to fall. “That is why we are here.” The child stares up at him with watery, doe eyes, her lower lip beginning to tremble. “We are going to take you where there’s no more pain.” She nods, tears finally spilling over her lashes as she dives into Ushijima’s frame, tiny hands clutching against his shirt as she nods between her tiny sobs. He carefully strokes her back before scooping her up, allowing her to continue her muffled sniffles against the crook between his shoulder and chest. 

As you turn to leave, you pass Oikawa, your hand ghosting over his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. “You did everything you could, Toru. It was beyond your control,” your words are muted to him, and you wish Ushijima would allow him to hear you. Hear the reassurance that there was nothing he did wrong. There were beings far more powerful than him at work, and no matter how hard he tried, there was nothing he could do to change the outcome. Unfortunately, it was just her time. Even if it was entirely too soon. 

Ushijima leads you outside, stopping out front of the Seijo Hospital. “Look,” he whispers to the young soul as he sets her on her feet. She hastily rubs at her eyes with the heel of her palm before gazing around the world before her. The trees that had been barren and lifeless when she last saw them are now alive with color. Trees blossomed with white and pink lines the pathways around the hospital, the grass turning a vibrant green in comparison to the dead, crunchy yellow-brown she remembered. Spring was in full swing and you knew exactly why Ushijima brought her out here. 

He didn’t want the last thing she saw, her last memory of life on Earth, to be that of a dark hospital room full of remorse. He wanted her to see life and beauty one more time before she moved on. As she ogles over the change of the seasons, you and Ushijima spot a flash of white from the corner of your eyes. A tall male walks up, sporting a soft smile. His silver hair reflects the rays of the sun, his emerald orbs sparkling like two rare jewels. “Lev,” Ushijima greets with his typical indifference. 

The Angel takes no offense to it, completely accustomed to his stoic behavior, “Beef balls! A pleasure to see you again.” The nickname makes you snicker, raising a questioning brow in the direction of the two supernaturals. 

“Oh?” Lev quirks a silver brow in your direction, feline orbs scanning over your figure. “Is this the human Reaper I've been hearing about?” 

“Ajisaki (Name),” you introduce with a soft wave, attention flickering from Lev to the soul wandering around the Sakura trees. 

“Haiba Lev,” he returns the greeting before settling on the child you watch so carefully. He smiles at her, “you must be Emiko-chan.” Her head jolts at the sound of her own name, pools of mahogany taking in the appearance of the creature before her. Emiko gives a single nod to confirm his assessment. Lev extends a hand in her direction, “if you’re ready, I’ll be escorting you to your new home.” Emiko looks to you for reassurance, which you happily offer with a wide grin and bob of your head. Needing no further convincing, she bounds over to Lev, placing her tiny hand in the palm of his own. She gives a bright smile to you and Ushijima before Lev places a gentle hand against his forehead, compressing her figure into a blinding ball of white light. He carefully cradles the ball against his chest before his wings carry him off to deliver her. 

“Come along,” Ushijima motions for you to follow him as he begins walking away from Seijo, “we still have work to do.” 

By the time you reached your final soul for the day, the golden rays of the early morning sun had faded into the twilight of night. The sky painted navy and black, dotted with the soft shimmer of white stars above. The two of you travel through the maze of alleyways in silence, Ushijima still keeping both of you protected from the view of humans. While you had the names and locations of souls needing to be collected, being granted the information of their demise was not something you were given. 

“Please,” a garbled voice chokes out before a wet sputtering follows, “please, stop.” A moan following the weak cries makes your steps falter. Ushijima freezes beside you, jaw clenching unbearably tight. It doesn’t take much for either of you to figure out what’s happening, the sound of pained whimpers and skin slapping all too telling. 

“Toshi-“ 

“I know,” he reaches out, grabbing your shoulder just as your legs begin to twitch, eager to jump into action. His voice is strained, words hissed through grit teeth, “we can’t do anything.” 

“Toshi! He’s-“ 

“ _ I know _ , but we can’t. We can’t,” he takes a deep breath, his own frustration with having his hands tied painstakingly clear. You know why you can’t interfere, it would throw the order off balance. Preventing a soul from leaving a body or being properly collected throws the entire balance off, leading to increased natural disasters and the untimely end of those who were supposed to have far more time. Saving the life of one condemned the lives of many. A fact you and Ushijima were all too familiar with. 

“You can’t,” a deep voice rumbles from behind the two of you, “but I certainly can.” You watch as a mop of tussled ebony breezes past, quickly vanishing into the depths of the ally neither you or Ushijima could bring yourselves to go down. 

“Hey! What the fu-“ the man who had been in the middle of his vile act shrieks out, the unmistakable crack of bones crunching echoing through the brick corridors. You pass a worrisome glance to Ushijima before the two of you are padding to the scene of the crime. The unnamed male hovers over the mangled body with a sinister smirk, tan skin splattered with blood. Nine tails swish behind him with excitement as he plays with the severed arm in his grasp, dutifully inspecting the fractured bone sticking out the end. 

The victim of the slaughtered male is still alive, barely able to move as blood seeps from his skull and paints the concrete. His hollowed eyes dart around, staring at the monster lingering near his attacker then over to you and Ushijima. He’s teetering the edge of life and death, barely grasping at reality as his blood pressure slowly drops. 

“Kuroo,” Ushijima snarls, nodding towards the painfully withering human, “all you did was make them suffer more.” 

“Consider it taken care of,” a tail of green and gold scales flicks past your legs, the tip whipping the victim across the cheek. It’s enough force to crack their neck, ending their life without another word or thought spared. You gape over your shoulder at the snake demon now lurking behind you, his orbs of melted gold narrowed dangerously at the Kitsune.

“Daishou,” the feline hisses, tails going straight as the ends snap back and forth aggressively. 

“Kuroo,” the naga seethes back, venom dripping from his tone. Kuroo carelessly flings the dead limb over his shoulder, his attention locked on his rival. The tension between them is suffocating, Kuroo’s lips beginning to curl back and expose his canines as a growl vibrates in the depth of his chest. Daishou’s tail rattles, his own fangs bared as his tail begins to coil, ready to strike. 

“W-what’s g-g-going on?” A fragile voice whimpers. You and Ushijima turn to look at the lanky soul standing over his lifeless body, his entire figure racked with mortified tremors over the creatures crowding the ally. 

You put your hands up, a symbolic white flag as you carefully try to creep closer to him. Keeping your movements slow, as to avoid making him panic any further, “Axel, it’s alright. We’re here to help.” 

“You bastard!” Another soul appears, a fist swinging in Kuroo’s direction. While it doesn’t make any impact with the jaw his fury was aimed at, it doesn’t do anything to lessen his blistering wrath at the humans' attempt. Hosh, the man who had been caught raping Axel, stands in a panic. Fortunately, both of them were meant to be collected tonight. Though, knowing the event would happen in such a dramatic manner would have been a blessing. 

What happens when two souls ready to pass on, a naga and a Kitsune with a bitter hatred, a human Reaper, and the Angel of Death converge in a single area?  _ Chaos.  _

Overcome with humiliation, shame, anger, and the need to defend himself, Axel lunges at Hosh. The two souls quickly begin exchanging blows, Axel screaming at the top of his lungs as he continues to land punch after punch against his killer's face. Hosh thrashes underneath of him, his effort to block against any attack fruitless. 

Kuroo and Daishou are quickly lurking closer to the other, each taunting the other with below-the-belt insults that egg the other on more to attack. You stand between the two pairs, head jerking from side to side as you contemplate which fight is more beneficial to break apart. Realistically, the two feuding souls won’t do any damage to anything, but each other. The same cannot be said for the two monsters stalking around each other. Unbeknownst to anyone, Ushijima’s patience with the entire atrocity snaps. His enormous wings spring from his back, easily forcing the rivaling pairs apart. “Enough!” His gravelly voice booms, bouncing off the walls and piercings the ears of everyone around. The two souls flinch, curling into themselves as their hands move to cover their ears. Daishou and Kuroo minutely wince, refusing to look away from the other, but ultimately letting the impending battle between them simmer. “Kuroo, take Axel to meet with Lev.” 

“Lev?” You question, remembering the Angel from earlier this morning. 

Kuroo chuckles at your confliction, quickly gathering the soul of Axel to usher him along. “Friends in  _ high places _ , Chibi-chan.” 

Daishou rolls his eyes, his tail flicking to motion for Hosh to follow him. Before Ushijima can question the naga’s responsibility, he announces, “I’ll be taking him to meet Akaashi.” 

Ushijima grunts with a nod, watching as the two creatures quickly assume the cover of normal humans while guiding the souls along. You look up at Ushijima, exhaustion and perplexion written across your face. “Akaashi is a demon, he’ll be taking Hosh to Hell.” His wings fold, the sound of the bones crunching as they shift, starting to shrink down to merge back into his body. 

“Leave them,” you tell him, placing a gentle hand against his arm. “We can worry about them later. I just,” a shaky sigh slips past your trembling lips, your emotions from the excruciating day finally catching up, “I just want to go home.” 

**~*~*~*~*~**

Ushijima took advantage of his wings, using them to carry the two of you home while he cradled you in his arms, peppering your face and neck with gentle signs of his affection. Not a word was spoken the entire trip, neither of you able to conjure anything of substance to say. 

Setting you down in the doorway, he toes off his shoes before placing another kiss against your temple, “get undressed, I’ll start a bath.” 

You hum, expression frozen in a state of defeated exhaustion as he makes his way towards your bedroom. You slip out of your shoes, lingering in the hall for a moment with your hands on your hips, head tilted back with your gaze at the ceiling. Closing your eyes, you inhale as deeply as your lungs will allow, willing any bubbling emotions to simmer. You want to relax with your boyfriend, unwind after a particularly rough day of Reaping, and forget all the horror and heartbreak you witnessed. Not every day was this grueling, none had even come as close to what you witnessed today, but the turmoil it took against your heart and soul was tangible. 

“Honey?”

“I’m coming,” you answer softly to Ushijima’s worrisome call, not wanting him to fret over you. Without wasting another moment, you walk into the bathroom. 

The tub is less than halfway full, the smell of your favorite bubble bath and oils wafting through the air. The lights are off, only a few unscented candles lit to allow any visibility in the room. Steam is already building, collecting against the surfaces of the sizable room. Ushijima knew the exact temperature you preferred your baths to be, and he never complained of it. Seeing the selfless act to help you unwind was the breaking point. You look Ushijima up and down, his bare form on full display, baffling wings curled behind him. He’s beautiful, he’s perfect, and he’s all yours. 

“(Name)?” His dark brown brows knit together, lips tugging down at the corners as he watches your chin drop to your chest. When the first of your sobs cut through the silence, he moves. It takes him no more than two strides to have you wrapped in his arms, a large hand stroking the back of your head as the other hand rubs small circles into the small of your back. His wings encase you in a bubble of protection, hiding you away from the world, making it so all you can see is him. “I’m so sorry,” he whispers against the crown of your head, placing a gentle kiss before repeating his words. 

He means them, truly, wholly, deeply. His biggest regret in the world was tricking you into becoming a Reaper, stealing away what normalcy you had in a fit of revenge. Had he known the truth, he never would have done it, but there’s nothing he can do to take it back. “You don’t have to anymore,” he promises in a hushed tone, fearful anything above a whisper might set you off in another fit of tears and anguish. “You can ignore the duties of a Reaper, you’re not supposed to be one.”

“No,” you croak into the space between his first set of abs. “I want to, I want to help.” 

“(Name), you don’t-“

“Toshi,” you look up at him, beautiful orbs glistening with iridescent droplets, “I want to. Today was just a lot.” 

“I know,” he sighs, kissing your forehead before finally pulling away from you. The massive tub is half way full by the time he looks over at it once again. “Come on, you need to relax.” Ushijima helps you undress, pressing featherlight kisses against every inch of exposed flesh before climbing into the tub. His wings drape off the back, trailing along the floor like the train of a dress. They’re beautiful, even if he’s grown to despise them. Knowing what the color means is a stain to his reputation, but to you, it makes him more relatable. More attainable. More human, in a way. He’s not a perfect being, his past is riddled with secrets either of you are yet to discover. He’s made mistakes and acted out on his emotions rather than logic. It only makes you love him more, knowing he’s not a perfect, all righteous being. 

You climb into the tub after him, allowing it to fill almost completely before shutting off the water. Positioned between his legs, you rest your head back against his chest, your thumbs rubbing circles into the muscular meat of his thighs. His hands move across your stomach, the pads of his fingers absorbing the soft feeling of your skin. “I love you,” he whispers beside your ear before placing a gentle kiss behind it.

You smile, a breathy, “I love you, too,” following right behind. 

“I love you so much,” he repeats, as if he’s fearful you don’t believe him. So much time was spent with the two of you at each other’s throat, he worries you may still think a part of that loathing lingers within him. “You are the best thing to ever happen to me,” he begins a trail of butterfly kisses across your cheek bone and jaw. “I’ll never stop being sorry for deceiving you in the beginning.” Hot, soft flesh dances down your neck, making you melt further into the solid body behind you. “I’d take it all back, if I could.” 

“ _ Hm,  _ Toshi,” a breathy pant leaves you as he finds your soft spot. “It’s okay, I forgive you. I wouldn’t change anything.” 

“I would,” you can hear the burning regret in his tone. The way he blames and beats himself down for your emotional breakdown. He knows it’s his fault, he forced you to become a Reaper, deal with the workings of supernatural beings. He did it knowing how mentally draining it could be, knowing you’d feel useless and powerless. And there’s no way for him to take it back. No way for him to undo the misery his actions have brought you. “I’m- I’m so sorry, (Name),” he chokes on a stifled sob at the end. His chest heaves, throat constricting as he tries to fight off the guilt eating away at him. You didn’t deserve this kind of torment, he knew that now. 

Your heart wrenches at the sound of him crying, his tears like ice against your skin as they fall onto you. He’s only cried in front of you once before, after he discovered the truth of why his father saved your life. Of the crimes against humanity his mother plotted and enacted. Spinning around, you straddle his lap, sitting against him as your hands move to cup his cheeks. “Toshi, Toshi, love,  _ please _ ,” you urge him to lift his head and look at you. The olive in his eyes have given way, allowing the normal flecks of gold to completely encompass his irises. You coo softly at him, quickly kissing away the tear tracks that stain his cheeks. “Oh, Toshi,” you nuzzle your nose against his before carefully resting your forehead to his, “it’s okay. I forgive you for everything. I wouldn’t change a thing that happened. It’s hard, daunting work, but it’s so rewarding, too. I love working with you, in the hospital and as your Reaper.” This time, you’re the one dotting his cheeks and jawline with adoring pecks, “we’d never be as close as we are if you hadn’t made me a Reaper. Please, Wakatoshi,  _ please  _ stop feeling guilty.” Your hands keep a gentle hold of the side of his face, placing a delicate kiss to his lips, “I love you more than anything, I wouldn’t change anything that’s happened between us.” His arms snake around your waist, pulling you closer to him as his lips find yours. Your hands coast down to gently rest against the side of his neck, thumbs caressing over his nape and comforting affection. 

One of his arms remains secured around your middle, his large hand splayed across your back as the other runs up and down the outside of your thigh. You can feel his cock against the inside of your leg, half hard and gently twitching the more the two of you softly pet the other. With a small smile, you trail one hand down the center of his shoulder blades, dull nails teasing the flesh before they creep out to brush against the area his wings sprout from. He groans softly into your mouth, quickly nipping at your bottom lip as his dick jumps in excitement. 

Ushijima pulls away from your mouth, his own blazing a trail of hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses down your neck. His tongue laves across your collarbone before he begins to nip and suck, easily working a mark into your skin. “Toshi,” his name is a breathy moan, your hips grinding down against his own as your clit throbs with the need for attention. He knows you crave more, he’s known that since you made your desire for him known this morning. You’ve been so good, so strong for him all day. Never complaining or losing yourself in the face of all the misery you witnessed through the day. The hand tracing your outer thigh moves inwards and up, quickly trailing to the apex of your thighs and brushing a finger over your sensitive button. The brief sensation pulls a silent gasp from your throat before you’re staring at him, pleading him not to tease. 

He wouldn’t dream of doing such a thing, not after how amazing you’ve been for him. To him. Ushijima slips two fingers inside your wet walls, curling and scissoring them to stretch you out and drag out your pleasure in the best way possible. As his two fingers quirk to rub against the spongy spot inside that has you crying out his name, his thumb works in figure eights and side swipes across the pearl of nerves that make the muscles in your thighs twitch. 

He leans his head down to bite a line of soft red marks against the swell of your breasts before taking one of your rosy nipples into his mouth. “Tosh! Toshi,  _ fuck, _ ” your head cranes back in pleasure as he continues to fuck you on his fingers, his tongue swirling perfectly around your pebbled nub while he tweaks the other between two fingers. Your squeeze around his digits,a telltale sign of your impending orgasm. Ushijima thrusts into you with more vigor, his thumb working relentlessly to bring you to your peak. Fingers digging into his shoulders, you gush around him with a pitchy keen. 

You’re barely down from your euphoric bliss by the time you wrap a hand around his cock, guiding the head to part your slick folds. He groans at the feeling of his drooling tip being sucked in by your tight heat, his wings ruffling as his desire to feel you snug around him grows. “Fuck, honey,” he digs his hands into the plush meat of your ass, encouraging you to sink farther down on his length. You both know two fingers wasn’t enough to prep you for his intense girth, but the burn of him stuffing you full makes your eyes roll to the back of your head. He gives you a minute to adjust, not wanting to hurt you. When you finally roll your hips against his, grinding him to stir against every weak point inside you, he takes the sign to move. 

As much as he loves pounding into you, fucking you until you’re a babbling mess of incoherencies underneath him, seeing you like this is his favorite. Watching as your bright orbs twinkle with lust and endless adoration for the man thrusting up into you. The way your perfect lips part to pant and moan, singing praises of his name as his cock drags through your fluttering walls. How your breasts bounce with every movement, your nipples taunt from stimulation and chest flushed with a pleasurable blush. You’re beautiful, stunning, the most heavenly being he’s ever had the fortune of looking at. 

“Toshi,  _ ah- oh, _ Toshi, feels so good.” You bounce against him with more power, mouth dropping at the way he batters against your cervix. Half of his length remains untouched, too much to fit inside of you all at once, but he doesn’t mind. He has all the time in the world to train you to take it one day. For now, he relishes in the way you tighten around him, your cunt desperately sucking him back in every time you lift further off. Eager to make him feel even better, you reach over his shoulders, nimble surgeon fingers working the base of his wings. 

He moans out, the sound like bass seeping from a speaker. It sends an excitable shiver down your spine, the knot in your core coiling tighter. You follow the top ledge of his wings, alternating between massaging the bones that make up the rigid anatomy and tugging against his ash colored feathers. The sensation makes him buck up into your velvet walls with more force, the pleasure taking over him and making him more eager to send you into another orgasm. With his dick perfectly slotted against your g-spot, ramming it over and over without missing a beat, your end in eminent. 

“Oh, fuck, Toshi! I’m- I’m gonna cum!” 

“ _ Shit, _ ” he groans through clenched teeth, the pressure in his stomach growing, sending shockwaves of electric current rippling across his muscles. “Cum for me, pretty girl. Cream all over my cock.” You follow through on his request moments later, collapsing against him as your body spasms in bliss and a line of moans tumbles from your lips. 

Pressing kisses against his wet, sculpted chest, you murmur to him, “I want you to cum inside me, Toshi. I want you to fill me up.” The moan your words elicit is pure sin, his head rolling back as he pushes and pulls your hips against him with reckless abandon. You know how much begging him to release in you spurs him on. While you had a few other ideas of kinks that would rile him up beyond reason, tonight isn’t the night for them. Or, at least you thought. 

“Oh fuck,  _ honey _ . I want to fill you up, pump you so full of my cum it knocks you up.” He smirks at the way your cunt pulses around him at his salacious words. He growls, head coming up at his teeth latch on to the lobe of your ear, “I want to breed you so fucking bad. Watch you get round with my child.” His teeth detach, allowing a baritone croon to slip from his throat. To your utter surprise, the filth spewing from him quickly encourages you into a third orgasm. The sensation tears through you like live wires under your skin, your head swimming with uncharted levels of euphoria. Ushijima’s teeth sink into your shoulder as your tight hole squeezes him in a vice, milking him of all he’s worth. Hot ropes of white coat your gummy walls, leaving the both of you panting and struggling to recover. 

Having cleaned up from the much needed romp in the bath, you and Ushijima curl up in bed. He keeps an arm wrapped around your waist, holding you against him as the other hand cards through your hair. Your cheek is pressed against his chest, listening to the thunderous pattering of his heart. “Toshi?”

“Hm?”

“Did you mean in?” You tilt your head back, allowing you to look at him. Gentle pools of veridian meet your own, the unspoken question lingering behind his stare. “That you want to have children with me?” 

He smiles, a low, rumbling chuckle resounding in his chest before he bows his head down to kiss your forehead. “One day, I’d love for nothing more.” 


End file.
